


Showering

by Eos_of_the_Dawn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Eos_of_the_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the idea from a post I saw on tumblr. Carmilla suggests her and Laura shower together and Laura agrees, but not quite the way Carmilla had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first Carmilla fanfic and my first one submitted on this site. I am also on FanFiction.net as EosoftheDawn, and I'm considering posting my other stuff on here eventually. 
> 
> Well, hope you all enjoy this! :) I think we all need some fluff for the hiatus.

Carmilla had a surprisingly easy time settling into her mother’s apartment, as did Ginger 1 (LaFontaine), Ginger 2 (Perry), and Creampuff (Laura). The others didn’t know it was her mother’s place, but it hardly mattered. She was glad that they had a roof over their heads and, for the time being, things had settled down a bit.

Cocking her head to the side, she listened to her adorable human attempting to set up the computer downstairs. She shook her head.

_That idiot still wants to broadcast._

In one smooth, languid motion, Carmilla rose from the couch she had been napping on. Might as well watch Laura get frustrated. It was really cute seeing the little brunette flustered. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stood and silently observed Laura furiously trying to configure the wi-fi router. Carmilla had seen so much in her time, however this generation’s addiction to the internet baffled her.

“Well, well,” she crooned as Laura laid her head on the desk in defeat. “Guess you’re having a little trouble there, Cupcake.”

Laura turned and sighed. “I can’t figure this crud out.”

This brought a smirk to Carmilla’s face. “Woah there, Hollis. Language.”

“Ha ha, funny,” came the reply with rolled eyes.

Carmilla sat on the edge of the desk and played with Laura’s hair.

“Listen, Laura. You’ve been at this for hours. Take a break. Relax.” She trailed her fingers lightly over soft cheeks and over slightly parted lips.

Heat sprung to life where her fingers touched. Carmilla knew just how to get little Laura’s heart rate going. It was such a rush. She wanted to more to this naïve young woman. So much more…

“What did you have in mind?” came the barely whispered reply.

This was almost too easy.

“Well, we could take a nice, _hot_ shower together.”

Laura nodded slowly. “That’s actually a really good idea, Carm. Hot water relieves tension and stress.”

“Mmm, yes it does,” Carmilla purred into her ear.

Then, Laura unexpectedly jumped up and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, dragging the confused vampire behind her.

“Let’s go take one!” “Like right now?” she asked as Laura continued to lead her upstairs.

“Yeah, it’ll really help us chill out. And if we share, we’ll conserve water. This is so environmentally responsible!”

Carmilla was stunned and didn’t seem to have the heart to tell her that she had really just wanted to have sex. So they stripped and entered the shower. Laura babbled on about convenience and saving water while Carmilla just went along with it. As she washed Laura’s hair, she realized how nice this felt. It was such a mundane, couple thing to do, and yet here she was. Showering with Laura made her genuinely feel good and not even in a sexual way.

It soon became routine for the two to shower together. Carmilla realized that this was one of the few ways to spend time alone with Laura. They got to chat and enjoy each other’s company without eavesdroppers or fear of any interruptions.

However, this didn’t go unnoticed very long. Soon, LaFontaine would give knowing glances and subtle comments about them showering together. This really grated on Carmilla’s nerves, especially when she didn’t even have the satisfaction of actually having sex with Laura yet. (Shocking right? Carmilla swore she had never exercised so much self-restraint before.)

“Hey, Carm. Let’s go shower. I need one after running all over campus today trying to fight off things straight out of a Lovecraft novel.”

At this, LaFontaine raised their eyebrows and smirked. “Yeah. I mean it’s been like a _whole day_ since you two _showered_.”

Carmilla shot them a dirty look and growled under her breath.

Laura turned to them. “Actually, it’s really good to shower together. You save so much water. It’s especially helpful with this old house.”

“Sure it is. Bet it’s real _relaxing_ , too,” they said with a wink.

Perry joined in. “Well, taking a shower always relaxes me. I feel fresh and clean afterward.”

“I know, right?” Laura agreed, nodding. “You just wash the day away.”

“See? We should be showering together, too. Why haven’t we done it yet, Susan?” Perry demanded LaFontaine, hands on her hips in that “mom” fashion.

This turned the short-haired ginger bright red and Carmilla could barely hold back her laughter.

“Yeah, mad scientist. Why haven’t you _done it_ yet?”

They scowled at her as Perry went on a tangent about conserving resources and responsibility. Carmilla just smiled in triumph as she and Laura walked upstairs.

“Did I miss something?” Laura asked.

“Not a thing, cutie. Not one thing.”

With that, Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead tenderly. Maybe they’d have _that_ kind of shower one day, but for now, this was plenty good.


End file.
